Venterrus Flight Institute
The Venterrus Flight Institute '''(or '''VFI/'V. F. I.') is a sort of co-ed military school on Venterrus that prides itself on raising the best fliers and aerial warriors in the entire Magic Dimension. It is also one of the main settings for the ''Sylph Squad'' fan series. Overview The Venterrus Flight Institute is recognized as the most elite flight school in all of Venterrus. It is run similarly to a military school as its curriculum is dedicated to raising students to become skilled fliers and aerial warriors. The Institute accepts any and all magical creatures capable of flight as either students or members of faculty. The students will learn how to hone their magical abilities to allow them to fly higher and faster as well as strengthen their bodies in order to keep up with their magical growth. Each class is made up of 100 applicants that have passed the ranking process on their first day and the students are split into two groups of 50 by their gender. They are required to live at the Institute in dorms shared by two students each, though, there are cases where up to three students share a dorm. While they are kept separate during their classes and training, the girls and boys can interact during their free periods and on weekends. The curriculum even incorporates a strict ranking system for all of its students from Rank 1 to 100 in hopes that the students will take their ranks into account and strive to improve. This ranking system begins from the first day of school as a type of orientation and these ranks are set until a student's rank either rises or falls during routine drills. Ranks reset at the end of the year after being finalized and the process starts all over the next school year. Upon graduation, many of the students become aerial soldiers for either their respective realms or for Venterrus once they gain citizenship. Though many become common soldiers, some are able to rise through the ranks and become renowned sergeants of their squadrons. Uniform It is mandatory for all students to wear the Institute's letterman jackets. The jackets come in varying shades of blue with the school's logo printed on the back and the jackets can come with or without sleeves. Students can wear whatever clothes that they choose to wear, so long as they wear whatever version of the Institute's letterman jacket that they choose to own. The only known exception to this is Felicity, who simply had the Institute's logo sewn onto the back of her own jacket. Staff Members Headmaster Griffith : Main Article: Griffith Headmaster Griffith is the headmaster of the Venterrus Flight Institute. Ironically, he never attended the institute in his youth and is a graduate of Cyqualo University, a philosophical school. Despite having gone to a philosophical school, Griffith trained immensely and was chosen to succeed the headmaster before him simply on perceived strength alone. Many of the students and faculty refuse to underestimate or doubt Griffith as he is still a very powerful and fearsome wizard. Léone, one of the disciplinary heads, makes it his mission to try and overpower Griffith as the two men see it as "a small bout between friends;" almost as if it is their own way of bonding. Despite how scary he seems, Griffith has a soft spot for all of his students and sees himself as like a father-figure, especially to those who do not have fathers of their own. Léone : Main Article: Léone Léone is the Head of Discipline for all male students and is married to Aquila. He takes his job as the Head of Discipline very seriously and has great pride in his natural strength, making no hesitations on letting new male students who they should not take lightly. He also makes it his mission to regularly challenge Headmaster Griffith; almost as if it is their special way of bonding with one another. While he likes to intimidate the boys of the school, Léone believes that it is to toughen them up so that they will be prepared if any of them plan to join Venterrus' military forces. He also tries to make time to see his wife, even if it comes off as shirking his duties to "play hookey." Aquila : Main Article: Aquila Aquila is the Head of Discipline for all female students and is married to Léone. Like her husband, she also takes her position seriously and takes no time letting the girls know that the Institute is not all fun and games. Aquila comes off as cold, hardened and strict, as she believes that one must harden themselves in order to become an unbeatable warrior. She is also a veteran sergeant of Venterrus' aerial forces, so she expects the same amount of capabilities from the female students during drills as she would from her former subordinates. Despite her tough and hardened exterior, Aquila will try her best to help students who are falling behind. She also checks up on the male students from time to time in order to make sure her husband has not been too rough on them. She tries to act like her cold, hardened self whenever Léone sneaks off to see her, in order to get him to stop shirking his duties, but she cannot help but find it sweet. Apos : Main Article: Apos Apos is a professor in the Institute with his twin sister, Anita. He mostly conducts routine drills with Léone for the male students and teaches the boys on how to become more in tune with their magical abilities. Apos comes off as somewhat shy and reserved, as opposed to his sister's more boisterous personality, however, Apos is far from being a pushover. He is confident in his abilities and will make sure to show his students that he should not be taken lightly due to his shy demeanor. He is also sort of a brotherly figure to some of the male students since Léone enjoys intimidating them. Anita : Main Article: Anita Anita is a professor in the Institute wit her twin brother, Apos. Like her brother, Anita mostly conducts routine drills for the female students alongside Aquila and she teaches the girls on how to become more in tune with their magical abilities. Anita often comes off as boisterous and overly energetic, as opposed to her brother's more shy and reserved personality. She also finds enjoyment in embarrassing her students and colleagues, especially her brother. However, if Anita's pranks go too far, then she will have to answer to Aquila. Kraneia : Main Article: Kraneia Kraneia is a professor at the Institute who teaches the female class about cooperation and how to keep calm in even the most drastic of situations. Kraneia is an elf who holds very strong beliefs over her freedom. She often describes herself as being "a big bird in a small cage" and seems to feel trapped teaching at the Institute. However, whenever she is asked if she enjoys her job, Kraneia will not hesitate to express the love she has for her job. She has somewhat of a maternal nature and most of her students find her easy to talk to. She also has a tendency to zone out in the middle of her classes and will even forget what she was teaching in the middle of a lesson. As clueless as she seems, Kraneia can be very stern and strong-willed. If any of her students are in danger, she will not hesitate to protect them. She has been described as being like a completely different person whenever a dangerous situation arises; becoming more warrior-like and serious as opposed to her somewhat air-headed personality. Kraneia is also very protective over Dirce, especially due to how smitten her students are with her. The two seem to be as close as sisters. Dirce : Main Article: Dirce Dirce is a professor at the Institute who teaches the male class about cooperation and how to keep calm in even the most drastic of situations. Unlike the other professors, Dirce is the only professor that teaches a class of the opposite sex. Dirce is a soft-spoken mermaid who holds very fond memories of living on her home realm of Andros, and loves sharing her knowledge of the realm whenever it is mentioned. Aside from her love for her home realm, Dirce is usually very quiet and likes to be alone. She has a mysterious air about her that none of the other professors and students seem to understand. Like all mermaids, Dirce is very beautiful, causing most of her students to become smitten with her. Her beauty coupled with the mysterious air she holds often causes most of her students to want to get to know her on a personal level. Dirce, however, keeps her relationship between her students strictly professional and shuts down every attempt at flirting that the boys may have planned. With how smitten many of the boys are of Dirce, Léone will often use her as bait to get the boys drawn to their routine drills. She is also very close to Kraneia and the two of them act almost as if they were sisters. Trynn : Main Article: Trynn Trynn is the Institute's janitor. Oddly enough, Trynn takes great pride in her position, claiming that she is able to find out all of the students' and faculty's various secrets from the things they throw away. Trynn is very haughty and thinks of herself rather highly, despite having to clean up after others. She does not seem to mind, though, and will not hesitate to show someone where they stand compared to her if she is ever disrespected. Many students consider it a rare sight to see Trynn out in the open, as she does not usually operate until everyone is asleep. Cecil : Main Article: Cecil Cecil is the Institute's male nurse who teaches the male students how to take care of themselves physically alongside Léone. While Cecil looks physically unhealthy, being very thin and often collapsing at random, he is very fast, nimble and strong. No one knows why his body seems so frail but Cecil does not seem to mind. He is incredibly open about his marriage and loves his wife immensely, as he often talks about her more than he does himself. In general, Cecil often puts everyone over himself, which can cause the students to take advantage of him since he will become such a worrywart if they are sick with even the most minor of illnesses. Even though Léone often advises for him to be less lenient with the students, Cecil cannot seem to help it. Gyu-Ri : Main Article: Gyu-Ri Gyu-Ri 'is the Institute's female nurse who teaches the female students how to take care of themselves physically alongside Aquila. Compared to her coworkers, Gyu-Ri seems to be the most normal. While her physically capabilities are almost on par with Aquila, Gyu-Ri is often described as having a normal, warm personality. She can be very humble and does her best at everything she is tasked with, but there is one thing that she cannot seem to deal with: Cecil. She holds an immense amount of feelings for Cecil and constantly forces herself to suppress those feelings due to him being happily married. She does not wish to come between Cecil and his wife but she still wishes to be with him. No matter how much she tries to convince herself that working alongside him is enough, she cannot seem to calm her passions for him. Gyu-Ri is very sensitive to the topic of marriage because of this and she will often try to distract herself of her feelings by doing as many things as possible, even if she ends up going overboard and overworking herself. Known Students |-|TOP 25 = |-|UPPER-MID 25 = |-|LOWER-MID 25 = |-|BOTTOM 25 = '** ''Please NOTE that the Student Roster will be subject to change as the series progresses.'' Trivia * The second year student class is the only class where no ties occur between students. * It is rumored that the most ties to occur within any class in the Institute's history were 10 recorded ties, including a 3-way tie for first rank. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Staff Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Schools